


Dilliam Headcanons

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Dilliam [5]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: One day in the past, I was swamped with work but I wanted to write. So I decided to compile some headcanons and share them for others to see. I hope they make you smile, or maybe encourage you to think about your own ship headcanons.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Dilliam [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Dilliam Headcanons

  * When in the public setting, William and Damien are close friends. That hasn’t changed. In fact, it’s given them an excuse to meet together without drawing suspicion. It would allow the two men to go on a stroll, or have lunch without questions being raised. “Just two dudes being dudes”, and all that.  
  

  * Because of this, you’ll normally hear them address one another as “Colonel” and “Damien”. When alone, this switches to “Will” and “Damie”.  
  

  * It is common knowledge that the Mayor is an avid gardener and enjoys looking at various plant life. William has dropped by the office numerous times with single flowers - a tulip, a lily, etc - as a surprise gift. Never a rose. That would be too suspicious. Instead, he picks whatever is in season. If Damien later loops the flower through the hole in his lapel, it makes William’s heart flutter.  
  

  * William absolutely uses his morning runs as an excuse to visit for a few minutes so he can “catch his breath” before going home.  
  

  * Sometimes this ends up being nearly an hour if Damien isn’t scheduled to have meetings. William is very good at relaxing on the couch and keeping Damien company without interfering in the other’s work. He has also dozed off on said couch but that was totally an accident. Not that Damien minds. He thinks William looks adorable when he’s asleep and his glasses are askew because of the arm of the couch.  
  

  * There was one day where William dared to kiss Damien while in the office. Somehow, the moment didn’t get caught, but the secretary was a little worried when she walked in fifteen minutes later to see Damien’s face a little redder than usual. Asking about it only made it worse, and made the Colonel guffaw and spout something about ‘army jokes that a fine lady like herself wouldn’t understand’.  
  

  * Said ‘army jokes’ have gotten William a light smack on the arm numerous times, so he wasn’t lying about them embarrassing Damien.  
  

  * Once he was feeling more stable in taking care of himself, William began renting a small cottage just on the edge of the city centre. It’s somewhere the pair can properly relax and be a couple without the fear of visitors or staff catching them. Over time, Damien’s habit of curling up beside William when sitting on the couch or the bed made the soldier gradually become more open to the idea of cuddling.   
  

  * One of Damien’s favourite ‘dates’ was on a winter’s day over the Christmas break where the pair had freshly made soup while wrapped up in blankets together in William’s cottage.  
  

  * One of William’s favourite ‘dates’ was when the pair went on a walk through the gardens of Mark’s manor. Damien tripped over a loose stone on the path, but before he could insist he was okay, William hoisted him up to give him a piggyback and refused to put him down for nearly an hour.  
  

  * Everyone who works in Damien’s home knows the pair are in a relationship. However, the butler has made them all swear never to tell a soul, including the couple. In his words, Damien “has given enough to the city. Let him have this”. He might not completely support the idea of a same-sex relationship, but he can’t deny how much happier his employer has been since it started.



**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [gottawriteanegoortwo](https://gottawriteanegoortwo.tumblr.com/post/186931376217/hey-hey-i-know-ive-been-pretty-busy-irl-so-i) and backdated to match that.


End file.
